1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for compensating camera movement. In particular, this invention relates to a system and method for compensating camera movement and a calibration method that uses a look-up table to obtain the compensation mode and the parameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image stabilization for digital still cameras is an important research topic. Some methods of movement compensation or image correction can solve the problem of the captured image being blurred due to camera movement when images are taken at low illumination levels.
There are two main movement-compensating methods, including the photo system compensation and the electronic system compensation. The photo system compensation compensates the movement of the camera via the movement compensation of the lens or sensing elements to stabilize the light shaft. The electronic system compensation uses the electronic system of the camera to control the capturing process, uses software to perform a calculation and recover the image. Alternatively, the camera continuously captures the images and automatically selects a sharp image from these captured images.
The acceptable longest camera exposure time (the safe exposure time) for the user to capture a sharp picture is between 1/30 s and 1/60 s when the focal length of the mounted lens is approximate 35 mm. The system for compensating camera movement usually can prolong the safe exposure time with two to three stages. However, the system for compensating camera movement has its limitation. When the camera movement exceeds the compensation limitation, the camera movement cannot be compensated.